surprises
by camus47
Summary: pleins de petites surprises pour nos deux chevaliers
1. surprises de Noel

C'était le 25 décembre. Le temps était gris et des nuages tombait du crachin de pluie et neige mêlées. Sur le domaine sacré, l'ambiance de Noël s'était répandue sur toutes les maisons. Toutes, non... . Une d'entre elles subissait la colère vénéneuse de son propriétaire.

En effet, celui-ci était envahi de ce sentiment contre l'un de ses pairs. Il savait que son meilleur ami était et resterait quoi qu'il arrive un solitaire éternel. Mais il avait espèré que au moins pour cette année, ils passeraient les fêtes ensembles. Leurs discussions, ses allusions à cette pèriode et lorsqu'ils sortaient du sanctuaire pour aller en ville l'avaient apparament leurré.

Cela faisait pratiquemment trois semaines que le français était partit. Sans un mot, pas même un au-revoir à son ami. Milo rageait et lui en voulait. Ah, ça! Le verseau allait devoir sortir le grand jeu s'il voulait se faire pardonner. Il ruminait en essayant de trouver la raison de ce départ si soudain et brutal lorsqu'une lettre lui fut apportée. Avec un vague remerciement pour le soldat, Milo prit la lettre et lut le contenu. En relevant la tête, il était encore plus en colère. Néanmoins, il se prépara comme un as de pique et se rendit sur le lieu de rendez-vous.

Pendant ce temps, Camus terminait la surprise qu'il avait préparée pour son meilleur ami. Il savait que celui-ci était dans une colère noire et que l'invitation n'avait fait qu'accroître sa mauvaise humeur. Il avait terminé quand il ressentit les effluves du cosmos de Milo toutes proches. Peu de temps après, un coup à la porte. Le français cacha le reste de sa propre aura, se mit dans l'ombre et actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture des portes.

Les portes devant lesquelles Milo se trouvait s'ouvrirent. Celui-ci, malgré sa colère, était intrigué et c'est avec curiosité mais néanmoins sur ses gardes qu'il entra. Tout était noir et pour couronner le tout, les portes se refermèrent. Plongé au coeur de cet antre noir absolu, le scorpion cria d'une voix colèrique " CAMUS! OU ES-TU?!"

Ledit Camus se dit en entendant la voix colèrique qu'il aurait dû trouver une autre solution pour passer ce jour si particulier avec son ami. Il poursuivit donc sa stratégie et fut attendrit par la béattitude de l'arachnide. Mais il prit surtout du plaisir lorsqu'il alla se mettre derrière le scorpion et lui dit " JOYEUX NOËL MILO!"

Le grec continua à s'avancer à tâtons dans l'obscurité. Puis soudain, une puis deux puis trois puis tout un ensemble de bougies et de lumières s'illuminèrent. Le huitième gardien était émerveillé par ces petits points lumineux mais également par ce qu'ils éclairé.

Une magnifique statue de glace les représentaient, Camus et lui, de manière parfaite. Au pied de cette statue était dressée une table avec pleins de petits plats que le scorpion adorait et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Plongé dans sa contemplation, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son meilleur ami. D'un geste vif, il se retourna et se figea sur place. Camus se tenait derrière lui, dans une tenue qui représentait ce pour quoi il le prenait. Il était sublime ainsi.

Le français souriait et ses yeux pétillaient. Il savait que Milo l'avait prit pour un ange la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Petit à petit, il s'avança vers le chevalier sans le quitter des yeux. Il laissait Milo le dévorer du regard et il s'aperçut qu'il appréciait cela.

Arrivé près du grec, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et posa un délicat baiser sur son front. Ensuite, il prit ses mains dans les siennes et attendit que le scorpion reprenne contact avec la réalité.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas et murmura:

\- Camus...

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir agit comme je l'ai fait Milo, l'interrompit-il, mais je voulais que ce jour soit exceptionnel...pour toi. Je savais que tu serais en colère et je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner.

\- Tu...es...tu es déjà pardonner. C'est...c'est...

Le grec ne trouvait plus ses mots, ce qui était un comble pour ce moulin à paroles. Le verseau sourit d'autant plus et l'invita à s'asseoir à table afin de déguster tous les bons petits plats.

Le scorpion, qui avait retrouvé la parole, se montra curieux et écouta religieusement ce que le français lui disait.

À présent, ils étaient enfin venus au moment des cadeaux. Milo avait offert à son meilleur ami... et celui-ci lui avait fait... .

Ils étaient tous simplement heureux et contents d'être avec celui qui était cher à leur coeur.

Camus venait de servir le café et un bon moment après, il vit que leur tasses étaient vides. Il se leva et tendit la main vers son ami sans dire un mot. Celui-ci comprit et prit avec hésitation la main tendue. Se laissant entraîner, Milo ne cessait de contrôler sa respiration et ce qu'il ressentait. Il aimait le verseau depuis leur plus tendre âge et avait peur de se déclarer. Il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié alors il s'était tu.

Le français aimait lui aussi son meilleur ami mais la timidité l'empêchait de dévoiler ses sentiments et il ne savait pas comment aller réagir son chevalier s'il lui avouer.

La chanson commençait à se terminer et le seigneur de la glace voyant son ami dans ses pensées, décida d'agir. Il se pencha et embrassa timidement son cavalier. Celui-ci, surprit ne bougea pas et se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver alors que Camus venait de le quitter silencieusement afin de retourner sur le canapé l'air de rien.

Milo mit du temps avant de retomber dans la réalité et lorsqu'il y fut, il se tourna vers cet ange français et demanda:

\- Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou tu m'as embrasser?

\- C'est vrai, je t'aime Milo.

\- Moi...moi aussi Camus.

Milo le rejoignit. Ils se regardèrent et s'unir dans un baiser brûlant de passion et d'amour. Alors que leurs lèvres se quittaient car ils étaient à bout de souffle et pour se déshabiller, Camus souffla d'une voix tendre et avec un sourire" Joyeux Noël mon Milo." Celui-ci lui répondit: " Toi aussi mon ange" avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres tentatrices.


	2. lendemain de fête

Cela faisait six jours qu'ils s'étaient avouer leur amour. Ils étaient heureux et avaient acceptés de passer le réveillon avec leurs frères d'armes. Le fait que le verseau accepte en avait étonné plus d'un mais ils étaient tout de même ravis.

Les préparatifs se faisaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le moment venu, tous les représentants des quatre-vingt huits constellations ainsi que le pope et la déesse s'étaient retrouvés.

Le repas fut accueillis par de nombreuses exclamations joyeuses et les cuisiniers furent félicités. La soirée avançait doucement et la fatigue commençait à en gagner certains. D'autres, étaient déjà au-delà de la fatigue et profitaient assez bien de la soirée en jouant à des jeux plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

Minuit arriva et ils crièrent tous "Bonne année" puis se firent la bise après avoir bu une coupe de champagne.

Après cela, certains se laissèrent gagner par le sommeil et ils allèrent se coucher dans une pièce du palais prévue à cet effet. Ceux qui étaient encore debout finirent par s'endormir vers les huit heures du matin.

A son réveil, Camus mit quelques minutes à se lever. Naïvement, il pensait trouver Milo à ses côtés mais fut déçut. En se mettant debout, il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'Aphrodite était également réveillé. Ils décidèrent de prendre leur petit déjeuner ensembles. Pour aller vers les cuisines, il durent passer par la salle qui avait servit de salle de réception la veille. En marchant, ils cherchèrent leur compagnon respectifs et ce qu'ils découvrirent les figeas.

Le scorpion se trouvait dans les bras d'angelo, appelé anciennement Deathmask, et celui-ci attira l'arachnide contre lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque.

Les deux derniers gardiens se regardèrent et d'un seul regard, ils sortirent de la pièce. Ruminant ce qu'ils venaient de voir, le poisson invita son voisin pour qu'ils puissent en discuter.

Un silence passa entre eux alors qu'Aphrodite servait le petit déjeuner. Peu après, ils entamèrent une discussion calme sur leurs amants. Un bon moment après, ils se séparèrent un sourire sur le coin des lèvres, ravis d'avoir trouver une solution.

La journée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Milo et Angélo se réveillèrent. Ils se regardèrent sans ciller et d'un même mouvement se levèrent en sursaut. La panique les submergeaient et ils cherchèrent désespérément leurs compagnons.

Ceux-ci avaient cachés leurs cosmos et étaient rester dans leur temples respectifs. Ils avaient parfaitement ressentis la panique chez ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Les autres ors comprenaient la réaction des onzièmes et douzièmes gardiens, c'est pourquoi ils ne s'interposèrent pas dans cette petite querelle amoureuse. Cependant, ils aidèrent néanmoins les deux chevaliers. Quelques jours passèrent et déjà, la tactique d'Angélo avait réussi à vaincre la mauvaise humeur d'Aphrodite. Leur joie de se retrouver avait été entendue dans tout le domaine sacré.

Camus et Milo étaient content pour leurs deux frères d'armes mais la joie fut de courte durée pour l'un d'eux.

En effet, Milo n'avait toujours pas réussi à convaincre le verseau de lui pardonner malgré tout les moyens qu'il avait employés. Petit à petit, il cédait au découragement et ne tentait plus grand chose. Il allait régulièrement se promener sur la plage afin de réfléchir et noyer son chagrin.

Camus s'en aperçut et décida, alors qu'il surveillait son arachnide, de cesser cet enfantillage. Il partit dans son temple, prépara de quoi manger et repartit en direction de la plage. Alors qu'il arrivait sur la plage, il laissa tomber son panier lorsqu'il vit la forme familière de son compagnon allongée par terre. Saisi d'un élan de panique, il se précipita vers la silhouette, et la retourna. Les larmes aux yeux, il essaya de réveiller son amour mais en vain. Il finit par se coucher près de lui, le visage ruisselant, il lui murmura des douces paroles tout en lui caressant la joue. Il finit par s'endormir et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard lorsqu'il sentit une caresse sur ses cheveux. Peinant à ouvrir les yeux, il fut surprit de voir le scorpion le regarder avec le regard humide. Pendant quelques minutes, il se regardèrent puis Milo prit la parole:

\- Ca...Camus...

\- Milo, tu...tu n'es pas...

\- ...pas quoi Camus? Je m'étais juste endormi Je ne te laisserais jamais, je t'aime et je suis désolé de... de ce que tu as vu le lendemain du nouvel an.

\- Je...je savais que...ce n'était pas vrai entre vous. Mais je...

\- Laisse tomber mon Camus. Je comprends ta réaction et je...je te promets de ne plus te faire souffrir. Tu es le soleil de ma vie et je ferais tout pour toi, y compris mourir.

\- Milo...

Ledit Milo n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase pour embrasser fougueusement mais avec passion son verseau. Camus répondit à ce baiser avec la même passion et ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensembles, sur la plage, à s'aimer tendrement.


	3. l anniversaire du verseau

Cela faisait près d'un mois que le verseau et le scorpion étaient en couple. Ils étaient heureux et malgré leurs quelques disputes, leurs sentiments étaient toujours aussi forts.

Dans quelques semaines, Camus fêterait son anniversaire. Il voyait de moins en moins son amant et cela le désolait.

Depuis qu'il avait cru le perdre, il ne voulait plus le quitter. Il avait beau questionner ses frères d'armes, ceux-ci ne savait pas ce qui pouvait amener le scorpion à agir ainsi.

De temps en temps, certains soirs, ils se retrouvaient et pendant ces moments, Camus essayait d'avoir des réponses à ses questions mais son compagnon ne laissait rien transparaître.

Pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, Milo avait failli se trahir. Heureusement pour lui, il s'en rendait compte et changeait très vite de sujet.

Plus son anniversaire approchait, plus le français se posait des questions et angoissait. Il avait peur que le huitième gardien ne le quitte pour un autre.

Le jour de sa naissance arriva et il fut convoqué dans la matinée au treizième temple. En montant l'escalier sacré, il se demandait où étaient passés les autres ors.

Il fut autorisé à entrer dans la salle du trône. Lorsqu'il se fut agenouillé à quelques mètres de son chef, celui-ci lui demanda d'une voix froide et impersonnelle s'il avait remarqué un changement dans l'attitude de ses frères d'armes.

Le verseau, bien qu'étonné, lui répondit par la négative mais fit part de son inquiétude concernant le scorpion.

Le pope prit en compte son inquiétude et lui fit signe de le suivre. Etonné, le verseau lui demanda pourquoi. Shion lui répondit qu'il avait quelque chose à lui montrer. Le français le suivit vers le temple d'Athéna en passant derrière le trône popal. La surprise qui se dévoila cloua le verseau sur place.

Tous ces condisciples ainsi que les bronzes étaient là et venaient de lui souhaitaient, d'une même voix, un bon anniversaire.

Des accolades, des embrassades ainsi que les cadeaux se donnèrent.

Pour une fois, il laissa tomber son masque d'impassibilité et montra son émotion.

Il y eut un repas en son honneur et il put se voir confirmer l'absence d'un chevalier. La personne à laquelle il tenait le plus, Milo.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Déçu, il se força à ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait et profita du bon moment qu'il passait en compagnie de ses autres frères d'armes.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur et peu à peu, ils se séparèrent, deux d'entre eux restant pour aider le verseau à amener les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu chez lui.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, une autre surprise le stupéfia. L'endroit avait été décoré de fleurs de lys et de roses de multiples couleurs. Tout avait été placé de façon simple et élégante. Le français sut tout de suite qui avait fait cela. Il désigna un emplacement pour les cadeaux et puis ses deux confrères lui souhaitèrent de nouveau un bon anniversaire, il découvrit sur sa table de salon, un paquet accompagné d'une lettre.

Avec un sourire, il ouvrit la missive puis le colis. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une chemise de blanche, une veste vert pâle et un pantalon de soie noire.

Il essaya les vêtements et s'aperçut qu'ils lui allaient parfaitement.

La fin de l'après-midi passa lentement. Le français s'ennuyait fermement, ce qui était exceptionnel. Le fait de ne pas avoir vu ou très peu vu son compagnon, le rendait impatient.

L'heure que lui avait donnée le scorpion arriva et en l'attendant, il s'habilla puis se mit à lire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit frapper à la porte. Il se leva, un sourire sur les lèvres et alla ouvrir. Son vis-à-vis le regarda avec admiration et le verseau fit de même.

Milo était habillé de façon simple mais élégante. Sa veste était rouge sombre, sa chemise jaune pâle tirant sur le blanc et un pantalon bleu nuit.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes, incapables de sortir une phrase sans bégayer. Petit à petit, ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent. Milo mit fin au baiser et avec un sourire en coin, prit les mains de son amant et l'entraîna hors de chez lui.

Camus le suivit sans rien dire en tenant toujours sa main. Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport d'Athènes. Là, le scorpion mit un cache-oreille et un bandeau sur les têtes et les yeux de Camus.

Celui-ci se laissa guider et une fois dans l'avion, il put juste enlever le bandeau.

Pendant tout le voyage, les deux amoureux se câlinaient tendrement et discrètement. Le français avait dit à Milo qu'il avait été déçu de ne pas le voir lors du repas que leurs frères d'armes avaient donné en son honneur. Milo s'était excusé et l'avait rassuré sur ses sentiments.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination et le scorpion entraîna le verseau à travers les rues de la ville dans laquelle ils venaient d'arrivés. Ils allèrent poser leurs affaires dans un hôtel que le grec avait loué.

Ensuite, ils partirent pour le palais Garnier afin de voir un ballet accompagné par un orchestre. Ils s'installèrent à leurs places qui se situaient au balcon.

Camus était plus que surprit que son compagnon l'emmène voir ce genre de représentation car il savait bien que ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

Pendant plus de deux heures, ils regardèrent le spectacle en se prodiguant de douces papouilles.

A la fin de la séance, ils sortirent et alors qu'ils marchaient pour rentrer à leur hôtel, Milo demanda :

Cela t'a plu ?

Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

Tu n'as pas à le faire et puis cela n'est pas terminer.

Tu ne crois pas que c'est trop ? Même si j'apprécie cela.

C'est ton jour Camus. C'est le jour où la vie t'a fait naître pour connaître le bonheur que l'on vit ensemble.

Tu exagères un peu.

Mais pas du tout.

Tu es un amour, répondit Camus émue par ses paroles.

Toi aussi mon ange.

Ils s'embrassèrent et arrivèrent à leur hôtel. Là, Milo dit à Camus qu'il était tout à lui pendant toute la nuit et les quatre autres jours qu'il avait pris. Camus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et en profita largement.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au sanctuaire, fatigués et fourbus, ils virent leurs frères d'armes avec un sourire aux lèvres quand ils se croisaient et une fois arrivaient au onzième temple, ils s'endormirent une fois de plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	4. mauvaise surprise

Comme le dit le proverbe : un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul et Camus en fit les frais un bon mois après son anniversaire. Il était en train de d'arriver à proximité des appartements du huitième temple afin de rejoindre son compagnon lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements étouffés équivoques. Cachant sa présence, il entra discrètement à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et découvrit une scène qui lui fit mal. Toujours discrètement, il se retira et repartit dans son temple. Il rassembla, non sans tristesse et colère, toutes les affaires de Milo, les rassemblas dans un grand sac et le posa sur sa table de salon. Il savait que celui-ci viendrait le rejoindre. Seulement, l'arachnide aurait une drôle de surprise en venant. Ruminant ce qu'il avait vu, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait dû faire quelque chose pendant qu'il était encore trois temple plus bas mais quoi ? Signaler sa présence, dégager l'amant de son compagnon… ? Il ne le savait pas et cela l'énerver. Pendant quelques heures, sa colère enfla et il sentit soudainement un effluve d'inquiétude venant du huitième chevalier qui se tenait derrière la porte. Avec précautions, celui-ci se glissa dans les appartements du verseau et chercha son compagnon des yeux. Il le trouva devant la fenêtre ouverte, en train de regarder le paysage. De son être se dégageait un mélange de déception, de colère surtout et de froideur.

L'inquiétude du scorpion monta d'un cran tandis que son regard se posa un instant sur le sac posé sur la table basse. Il releva vite les yeux, n'osant croire ce qu'il devinait. Il demanda d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée :

Camus, qu'est-ce… ?

Pars, je ne veux plus te voir.

Pourquoi ?

Tu OSES me demander pourquoi ? fit Camus d'une voix calme mais d'où émanait sa colère, tu te fous de moi ?!

…

En début d'après-midi, je viens te rejoindre dans ton temple et qu'est-ce que je découvre ? TOI en train de… AVEC MON PROPRE DISCIPLE EN PLUS ! Tu crois que je devrais réagir COMMENT ?

Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il voulait de l'aide pour ses débuts avec son propre amant, répondit Milo d'une petite voix, je t'en prie Camus, ne fait pas ça !

Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Tu me dégoutes Milo. Va t'en, je ne veux plus ni te voir, ni avoir affaire à toi.

Camus, non, s'il te plaît…, répondit l'arachnide en larmes.

Le verseau ne répondit rien mais sollicita son cosmos pour faire partir son ancien amant. Celui-ci attendit vraiment d'être presque transi de froid pour quitter les lieux. En sortant, il croisa justement celui qui avait été le centre principal du quiproquo entre Camus et lui et qui venait rendre visite à son maître. Lorsque le jeune chevalier vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait le huitième gardien, il sut tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Rassurant tant bien que mal son aîné, Hyôga pénétra à l'intérieur du onzième temple afin de s'expliquer avec Camus. Celui-ci avait toujours mal en entendant résonnée encore la voix suppliante de son ex-amant ainsi que ses larmes dans sa tête. Il lui en voulait mais s'en voulait également pour avoir été si aveugle. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir ainsi ? Il sursauta lorsque la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit avec fracas. Se retournant vivement, il vit Hyôga pour son plus grand déplaisir.

Les deux chevaliers du froid se toisèrent puis Camus finit par dire :

Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Je venais vous rendre visite afin de passer du temps avec vous mais il me semble que quelque chose vous tracasse, non ?

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Je viens de croiser Milo sortant de votre temple et il n'avait pas l'air bien. Que lui avez-vous fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Est-ce parce-qu' il m'apprenait comment faire l'amour ?

… . pourquoi poser la question si tu connais déjà la réponse ? Je ne veux plus vous voir, est-ce clair ?

C'est donc ça ! Sachez, pour votre gouverne, que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me montrer. Il n'y a qu'à lui que je pouvais demander ça. Il ne vous a jamais trahi et ne vous trahira jamais, vous pouvez en être sûr !

Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr, justement ?

Il ne voulait pas le faire au départ, mais j'ai réussi à le persuadé tout en sachant que ce que je lui demandais lui coûtait énormément. Il vous aime à en mourir, ne faîtes pas l'erreur de laisser partir l'amour de votre vie.

Sur ces mots, le cygne partit sans se retourner, laissant le verseau réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il se dirigea vers le huitième temple et en arrivant à proximité, il croisa son amant avec qui il échangea un langoureux baiser. Il lui dit ensuite qu'il allait voir le scorpion qui n'était pas bien. Comprenant cela, le compagnon de Hyôga lui affirma qu'il avait une totale confiance en lui et le scorpion. Ils se quittèrent et reprirent leur route.

Le jeune chevalier entra dans les appartements de l'arachnide et le retrouva dans sa chambre, assis parterre, dos contre le lit et tenant dans ses mains et contre sa figure, un pull de Camus. Il continuait de pleurer doucement et releva à peine la tête lorsque son jeune pair vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Celui-ci s'excusa de l'avoir forcé à faire ça, et le consola du mieux qu'il le put. Peu à peu, le scorpion se calma et s'endormi. Hyôga le laissa, après l'avoir remis sur le lit avec une couverture sur les épaules, et sortit de la bâtisse pour aller rejoindre son amant et peut-être appliquer ce qu'il avait appris.

Alors que Milo dormait d'un sommeil sans rêves dans sa maison, dans le onzième temple, Camus cogitait sur les paroles des deux personnes auxquelles il tenait. Les deux lui avaient dit la même chose mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Il resta toute la fin de journée dans ses appartements. Une fois la nuit tombée, et que le sommeil était tombé sur l'ensemble du sanctuaire, une ombre se faufila dans un autre temple. Cette mystérieuse personne ne faisait aucun bruit et tranquillement, elle arriva à proximité du scorpion. Elle l'observa longuement tout en prenant soin de lui et resta toute la nuit près du dormeur, à le veiller. Au petit matin, elle repartit tout comme elle était venue.

Milo se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, avec un mal de crâne digne d'une gueule de bois. En se rappelant ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Il décida néanmoins d'aller s'entraîner malgré sa fatigue ainsi que la peur qu'il avait de croiser l'objet de ses pensées. Malheureusement pour lui, il le croisa dès qu'il sortit de son temple. Un long regard fut échangé puis Milo détourna les yeux et tenta néanmoins d'aborder le verseau mais en vain. Il finit par reprendre sa route tristement tout en ne se doutant pas que Camus était triste lui aussi. Le scorpion descendit jusqu'aux arènes et s'assit à distance de ses frères d'armes mais accepta sans grande conviction le combat que lui proposait Mu. Sous la surprise de son adversaire ainsi que des spectateurs, il fut battu facilement dès les premières minutes. Sous le regard médusé des autres, il se releva et quitta l'arène sans dire un mot. Un silence de mort régna après son départ et c'est avec une appréhension plus que palpable que Mu et Shâka se dirigèrent vers le onzième temple afin de comprendre ce qui arrivait à Milo. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au temple du verseau, ils se regardèrent puis le premier gardien frappa à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Camus qui n'avait pas l'air très en forme lui aussi. L'évidence d'une dispute entre les deux chevaliers vint immédiatement à l'esprit du bélier et de la vierge. Timidement, les trois chevaliers se saluèrent puis Shâka demanda ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Milo. Sur le moment, le verseau se braqua légèrement mais à force d'écouter les évènements que ses frères d'armes relataient, il finit par les faire entrer dans son logis et leur raconta les faits.

Le silence suivit les paroles de Camus avant que Mu dise :

Camus… il faut que tu ailles le voir. On a tous peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, on s'inquiète car on ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. En peu de temps, je l'ai battu alors que d'habitude, il me faut plus longtemps pour lui faire mordre la poussière. Et le fait qu'il se soit relevé et partit sans dire un mot nous inquiète. Va le voir et t'expliquer avec lui. Va le voir avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de grave.

Vous souffrez tous les deux, cela se voit et se sent, rajouta le sixième gardien, je sais et je comprends que ce n'est pas facile d'être avec quelqu'un qui est son opposé mais écoute ton cœur plutôt que ta raison Camus. Discuter ne pourra vous faire que du bien.

Les paroles de ses deux frères d'armes touchèrent le verseau au plus profond de lui-même et il dût reconnaître que sa réaction avait été un peu trop excessive. Il n'aurait jamais dû agir ainsi et pensa à ce que son compagnon pouvait ressentir. Se levant brusquement, il activa son cosmos à la recherche de celui de Milo. Lorsqu'il le trouva, son cœur se serra si fort qu'il en gémit presque. La douleur que ressentait le scorpion le transperça violemment. Sans un regard pour ses deux frères, Camus sortit de chez lui en courant et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut à proximité de l'arachnide. Il regrettait son attitude et regarda pendant quelques instants son compagnon avant de s'avancer vers lui.

Le scorpion ne l'avait pas entendu ni senti arriver. Il n'arrivait pas à surmonter sa rupture d'avec Camus. Les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues et il s'amusait avec une lame de rasoir à l'intérieur de la manche de son t-shirt à manche longue. Cela lui faisait du bien et il se disait que de toute façon, sa disparition ne serait pas une grande perte, s'il décidait de le faire. Toujours dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, se poser sur l'une de ses épaules. Un tremblement le parcourut et lentement, il tourna lentement sa tête en direction du propriétaire de la main. Un long échange de regard se fit en plus du long silence, lourd et douloureux qui s'était installé. Soudainement, Milo brisa ce lien visuel et posa sa tête sur ses bras qui étaient sur ses genoux repliés prés de son torse, sans rien dire. Cela bouleversa le verseau qui essaya de se faire pardonner. Milo l'écoutait sans rien dire. Les paroles de Camus le blessaient à certains moments et c'est avec amertume et froideur qu'il demanda :

Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

Je suis sincère, plus que jamais. Tu es…tu es mon rayon de soleil que je ne veux pas perdre.

Cela ne suffit pas ! Cela fait plusieurs fois que tu doute de moi ! cela sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Et quand ? répliqua Milo en se levant et en s'éloignant du verseau après lui avoir lancé un regard colérique mais triste à la fois.

Camus fut blessé par ses paroles même s'il savait que le scorpion avait raison. Il le rattrapa afin de le lui dire et de lui dire une fois pour toute qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il l'aimait. Alors que l'arachnide se retournait pour lui faire face, le onzième gardien vit quelque chose qui l'effraya et le mit en colère malgré son envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il le gifla avant de crier :

Pourquoi t'es-tu fais ça ?

Fais quoi ? répondit Milo une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Ça, dit le verseau en montrant des traces toutes fraîches de sang sur l'une de ses manches et en remontant celle-ci pour découvrir des traces toutes fraîches de scarification.

En quoi cela t'intéresse t-il ?

Je tiens à toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, je t'aime…je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas cru hier ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! Alors pourquoi continuer ?

Parce- qu'on s'aime.

Sur cet aveu, Camus se rapprocha de Milo et, après avoir passé une main derrière la nuque du scorpion, il fit entrer ses lèvres en contact avec celles de l'arachnide. Milo s'apprêtait à reculer lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son ami glissée deux fois sur sa bouche. Surprit, il se laissa emporter par cette nouvelle initiative du verseau qui, en même temps, passait sa main libre sur le désir presque tendu du grec sous les vêtements. Doucement, le verseau approfondit leur baiser et son envie de prouver ses sentiments au scorpion. Il le dévêtit tout en le faisant pour lui-même et peu à peu, le scorpion perdit pied et se soumit totalement au verseau. Plusieurs heures passèrent pendant lesquelles Camus fit perdre la tête à celui qu'il aimait. Epuisés et trempés de sueur, les deux amants commencèrent à s'endormir, enlacés. Milo murmura avant de s'endormir :

J'aime quand tu es comme ça.

Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es tout pour moi.

Tu l'es également pour moi. Je voulais juste aider Hyôga, je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler mais j'étais tellement abasourdi par sa demande que…

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir eu confiance en toi. Je ferais tout pour te prouver mon amour.

Tes excuses sont acceptées. Je t'aime mon ange.

Camus ne répondit rien mais embrassa son compagnon avant que le sommeil ne les emporte.


End file.
